


TMS FE femslash ficlets

by anonamor



Category: Genei Ibun Roku #FE | Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE
Genre: Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/F, One-Sided Relationship, fics may contain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2020-03-07 18:04:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18878422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonamor/pseuds/anonamor
Summary: This will primarily be ficlets using femslashficlets prompts off the dreamwidth community (https://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/). Fics will be Tsubasa -> Kiria, Eleonora/Tsubasa, or Kiria/Tsubasa.





	1. Easy, Tsubasa -> Kiria

**Author's Note:**

> for challenge 209 = "easy"

Tsubasa loved being an idol, but she hadn’t shaken off her bad habit of falling so easily in love. Before she joined Fortuna, before she became an idol herself, her crush on Kiria was just an idol crush. Kiria was amazing but untouchable, a faraway dream. Now after working with Kiria, after holding hands and helping Kiria, Tsubasa had still not gotten over her crush. Instead, seeing and nurturing Kiria’s cute side only made Tsubasa fall even more in love. Cute Kiria was just as loveable as cool Kiria.

Falling in love was easy, but telling Kiria… not so much.


	2. space, Tsubasa->Kiria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsubasa at the very beginning of the game re Kiria. Challenge prompt #225 used = "space"

It wasn’t a secret to herself, to her sister, to her family, or to her friend Itsuki that Tsubasa was in love with Kiria. Well, maybe not a romantic love yet, but the fangirlish “you are so amazing I love you and I cannot believe you truly exist” type of love. For Tsubasa to be in the same space, to see what Kiria sees, to breathe the same air…

“Right now… I’m breathing air that Kiria was breathing… Oh, I can die happy…!”

Thankfully only Itsuki heard it, but Tsubasa couldn’t help herself. She really, really could die happy now.


	3. hips, Tsubasa->Kiria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for femslashficlets prompt 229 - hips
> 
> This would take place pretty early on in the game, like after Chapter 1? Also headcanons abound because we don't know like anything about Tsubasa's home life.

“All set! Ayaha, can you fetch Tsubasa?”

Ayaha smiled and eagerly bounded the stairs up to the second floor where Tsubasa was probably hiding in her room. It was one of those rare nights where both parents were home early from work and neither Ayaha nor Tsubasa had late obligations for Fortuna Entertainment. From the top of the stairs Ayaha could already hear the distinct melody of Kiria’s “Labyrinth”, even though Tsubasa’s door was closed. Well, Tsubasa probably couldn’t hear a thing right now, considering the volume. Knocking first just out of courtesy, Ayaha didn’t wait long before opening the door to find Tsubasa dancing along to Kiria’s music video.

“Tsubasa, it’s dinner time…”

“Eeep!” In the middle of a turn, Tsubasa noticed Ayaha and tripped, falling with a loud thud. Ayaha rushed over to where Tsubasa lay on her side.

“Are you okay?” she asked, helping Tsubasa sit upright again.

“I’m fine,” Tsubasa replied with an embarrassed giggle. “I…” Tsubasa cut off, distracted by the video that continued to play on the computer screen. Ayaha followed Tsubasa’s gaze to the screen then back to Tsubasa, whose mouth was just hanging open as Kiria finished the last words of the song. A few seconds of silence followed the end of the video. Blushing, Tsubasa shook her head vigorously. “Um, I wasn’t just staring at her hips when they…” She cut herself off and buried her red face in her arms.

“Tsubasa, I know,” Ayaha murmured, patting Tsubasa’s head. Tsubasa just mumbled something before jerking her head up suddenly.

“Ahhhh!” Tsubasa yelled. Ayaha quickly stepped back as Tsubasa ran out of her room to the bathroom and slammed the door, presumably to wash her face. Ayaha chuckled. Well, her job was done for now. Tsubasa would make her way down eventually. Meanwhile, Ayaha would get first pick of the tempura that Mom fried up for dinner.


	4. Pocky, Eleonora/Tsubasa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Pocky Day <3

“E-Ellie…”

Ellie turned around to face a very fidgety and nervous-looking Tsubasa. “What is it, Tsubasa?”

Tsubasa opened her bag and showed a whole bunch of different Pocky flavors to Ellie: original, strawberry, matcha, white chocolate, pumpkin were the ones that Ellie could see on top, but there could be even more underneath. “Do you like chocolate or strawberry or…”

Ellie pressed her lips together and took a moment to think. She didn’t eat Pocky very often; it wasn’t good to indulge in sweets too much as an actress who needed to stay in good shape. “I guess strawberry? But—”

“H-here you go.” Tsubasa nearly dropped her bag with Pocky in her haste to shove the box of strawberry Pocky into Ellie’s hands.

“Aw, thanks.” Ellie opened the box and pulled a piece out. Now that she thought about it, today was November 11, right? That would be prime time for…

“C-can we p-play…” Tsubasa had moved to stand slightly closer to Ellie than before. Her cheeks were even pinker than before too.

“I was waiting for you to ask.” Ellie grinned before putting the strawberry end in her mouth. A moment later Tsubasa had carefully put the other end in her mouth. They just looked at each other for a moment. Tsubasa was cute and it wasn’t like Ellie hadn’t thought a few times already about what it would be like to kiss Tsubasa. This would be their chance to see if those lips were as sweet as they looked without much pressure for it to become something more.

With a wink Ellie made her first move. The first few steps were easy, but as they got closer to meeting in the middle the redder Tsubasa’s face became. Even Ellie felt her face heating up from nerves and excitement. They were so close…

Tsubasa panicked, biting too hard and breaking off completely with 3 cm to go. This surprised Ellie, who also bit off her piece. There was maybe a millisecond where a small segment of Pocky was falling towards the floor, and then everything happened quickly. On instinct Ellie lunged forward. She didn’t want them to stop, when they were so close… She managed to catch the last bit of Pocky but it also unbalanced her and sent her crashing into Tsubasa, who wasn’t expecting the impact and they tumbled onto the floor, Ellie landing on top of Tsubasa and her lips smashing against Tsubasa’s.

Ellie should have scrambled off of Tsubasa and apologized right away, made sure Tsubasa hadn’t hit the ground too hard, but Tsubasa was so soft…her lips, her body…and tasted so sweet…and it wasn’t like she could get off with Tsubasa’s hands gripping onto her dress. There was no reason to rush, not when Tsubasa wanted her there too.

They only separated when they needed to breathe, Ellie pushing herself up with her arms so that she sat up, knees straddling Tsubasa’s body. She took a moment to drink in the sight below; Tsubasa’s face was still very red and her chest was heaving with her rapid breaths, but she otherwise looked very happy. Ellie was sure something similar was showing on her own face.

“Um…” Tsubasa’s hands, which had released from Ellie’s dress when Ellie sat up, reached towards Ellie’s hands. Ellie gently tugged and helped Tsubasa sit up as well. Their lips were only a few centimeters apart, but Ellie swerved to the side to whisper into Tsubasa’s ear.

“Wanna try matcha next?” she suggested with a husky voice.

“Yes!” The enthuasiastic response made Ellie laugh.

Over the next half hour, Ellie found that while strawberry was the best flavor, any flavor could be good with the right person to share it with.


	5. birthday, Eleonora/Tsubasa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Ellie!!! This probably takes place a few years in the future, when Ellie has broke into Hollywood fame.

Ellie was having a great time at her birthday party, especially after returning to Shibuya from a long filming stint in the mountains. It was nice to see all her colleagues at Fortuna Entertainment, some of whom she hadn’t seen in months. For once Touma was NOT annoying and everything from the decorations to the music to the food was perfect. Of course it was, since Tsubasa had planned all of it. Even though she was quick to give credit to Itsuki and Ayaha for helping order the goods and decorating the room, turning the Fortuna Office into a place fit for a celebration.

The others had already individually wished Ellie happy birthday and given Ellie their presents, which included gift cards, CDs, hair accessories, and make up, except for Tsubasa who apparently had something special in mind. She caught Ellie’s attention by tapping Ellie’s shoulder and with a slightly pink face (Yashiro still hadn’t learned NOT to comment on certain observations), dragged Ellie to the former bloom palace area. It was now a storage area full of trophies, plaques, special items earned from everyone’s hard work. Surely some of them were Ellie’s, though there was no reason to look at them when she had her very cute girlfriend holding out a small box to her. Wait, was this a…

“I…wasn’t sure if you would like it so…” Tsubasa mumbled, her eyes glued to her feet. Guess Ellie had to open the box herself. Ellie gasped. Inside was a beautiful silver necklace with a crescent moon and star pendant. It reminded Ellie of the one and only duet she and Tsubasa did together.

“This is really for me?” Ellie asked even as she took the necklace completely out of the box and held it up. Tsubasa, with her eyes still looking down, nodded. “Well, put it on me already!”

“R-right!” Tsubasa dropped the empty box and took the necklace from Ellie’s hands. Ellie waited patiently for Tsubasa to adjust the necklace around her neck. Oh, it would probably look amazing with so many of her outfits.

“What do you think?” Tsubasa asked, nervously pacing as Ellie pulled out her phone to check her appearance.

“It’s perfect.” Ellie smirked. Her Hollywood friends would definitely ask about where she got this necklace, and Ellie couldn’t wait to brag about how it came from her girlfriend. “Everyone girl will wish they were me.”

“Ellie?” Tsubasa seemed overwhelmed by Ellie’s positive response. Ellie laughed.

“Come on Tsubasa! I have to show everyone that I have the best girlfriend in the world!” She grabbed Tsubasa’s hand and tugged, causing Tsubasa to stumble towards her. Ellie deftly caught Tsubasa in an embrace and decided it would be very appropriate (and Hollywood) to take advantage of their position and plant a soft kiss on Tsubasa’s lips.

“E-Ellie!” Tsubasa’s face was tomato red when Ellie broke the kiss.

“Alright, let’s go.” She cheerfully dragged a bright-red Tsubasa back to the party, to smiles and wolf-whistles, and didn’t let Tsubasa go for the rest of the night.


End file.
